Beyond Belief
by Aiden Faith
Summary: Kudo Shinichi did not expect the supposedly final antidote to have a new bizarre side effect.
1. One

I am so not satisfied by the amount of Shinichi/Shiho fics out there so I decided why not contribute one. This is just some random plot I thought of while watching DC. xD

I would like to apologize beforehand if the characters seem OOC. See, I haven't really been able to finish DC yet, I'm not even halfway done. Anyways, hope you guys like this. =)

**I do not own Detective Conan**

* * *

><p>Edogawa Conan examined the small red and white pill on his palm. "Is this...?" He asked. His voice trailed off as he glanced up to the girl seated in front of him with his inquiring cobalt blue eyes.<p>

Exactly two months, one week, and four days had passed since the fall of the Black Organization when the little detective received a call from his confidante at the Mouri Detective Agency where he was temporarily living. _"I need to talk to you."_ Haibara Ai had said over the phone, sternly. Conan rushed to the professor's house without a second thought. Ai had always had that calm, serious tone to her voice but for some reason, he felt that this was an urgent matter.

"Exactly what you think. The final antidote for Apoptoxin 4869. I finished it about a month ago with the help of the data retrieved from the raid. It hasn't been tested on humans yet, but the animal tests were pretty successful so I figured that now would be the right time to hand it to you." Ai explained. She stood up from her seat and headed towards the adjacent bathroom, stopping just before the door. "This time, I'll go and test it myself first." she said, with a resolved look.

"Oi, oi. Are you serious?" Conan asked hesitantly. "I'm totally fine with being your lab rat" He said, earning him a smirk from the small scientist "Sure about what? Are you questioning my skills? Or maybe you're worried about me, **_meitantei-san_**?" she teased.

Conan sighed, seeing as how there was no changing her mind. "_Baka_, of course I'm worried about you." He said, almost too softly for her to hear.

"Don't worry. It should be fine, and besides, I should at least be able to do this much after all the mess I've put you through." She assured him, giving him a rare smile.

* * *

><p>A loud and pained ear-splitting scream echoed from the bathroom throughout Agasa Hiroshi's house. Haibara Ai fell to the floor. She clutched her knees to her chest as she felt her body going through baffling changes. Her throat was starting to hurt from the screams that she could not help but escape from her lips.<p>

Conan worriedly glanced at the bathroom door. Before he could realize, his hands were reaching the door knob and turning it a hundred and eighty degrees.

A very naked woman with strawberry-blonde hair lay on the floor, panting. She turned her head towards him to meet his eyes with her own grayish blue ones as she heard the door open. She blinked before seemingly recovering from the shock. "Close your mouth, Kudo-kun." She smirked.

"S-Sorry!" He slammed the door shut. He could feel his heart beating faster than it should and his face heating up. _I didn't see anything_. He kept on telling himself.

"Did you like what you just saw?" Haibara Ai, now Miyano Shiho came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, fully dressed.

"**Shut up.**" She chuckled. "More importantly, how do you feel?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, just a bit feverish." She walked towards the heater, turning it up a few degrees. "Guess this means the antidote is a success. Let's just hope this time it's permanent."

"Great. Thanks, Haibara!" Conan grinned at her and ran out of the professor's house.

A bitter smile played on Shiho's lips as she watched his silhouette slowly disappear from her sight. She shook her head. _No, Thank you, Kudo-kun._

_With this, everything has come to an end. _

_With this, you can finally return to her._

She didn't even notice the single teardrop that fell from her eye.

* * *

><p>So, yeah. this one's pretty short. The plot will start at the next chapter, which I can hopefully get done by the week.<p>

**Please please please do leave a review**, and feel free to point out mistakes ヾ( ゜∇゜ )ノ


	2. Two

A lopsided grin unconsciously found its way on Edogawa Conan— soon to be Kudo Shinichi, The _Heisei_ Holmes' face as he opened a desk drawer. He took out a small black box and carefully opened it, eyeing the small pill sitting in the middle of the box. He took the antidote into his hand, popped it into his mouth, before swallowing it whole.

Everything was finally coming to an end. He had spent roughly a year being a child for the second time. Sure, it had been a dangerous and exhausting ride, with a few close calls, but through this case he had met the best people and solved the most intriguing cases. It had been undeniably, the most exciting period over the past seventeen years of his life. So, for the most part, it was fun while it lasted.

A few seconds later, he felt the drug talking it's effect. His insides were tingling, churning, his body heating up as if he had caught on fire. He could hear the loud palpitation of his heart. With a distressed scream he collapsed onto the floor, writhing in pain. Gradually, his vision started to grow dark and he felt his consciousness slipping away.

* * *

><p><em>The Shōnen Tanteidan was devastated when they heard about the bad news from Conan. Apparently, their little detective friend will be moving back to his hometown where he could live with his parents. To think that it had only been three days since Haibara Ai's sudden disappearance. It was sad how they couldn't even give her a proper farewell party. Professor Agasa had to explain to the kids that Ai had to move back to America where she was originally from and that tearful goodbye's were not really her style. Thus, she had decided to keep it a secret from them. "Ai-kun wanted to tell you guys that she would definitely write letters." The professor added. <em>

"_Shōnen Tanteidan will never be the same without Conan and Ai-chan!" Yoshida Ayumi had exclaimed, with a sniff on the day of Conan's departure. She surprised him by giving him a quick peck on his cheeks "That kiss is a charm that will keep you safe!" she had explained. This earned him a glare filled with jealousy from the two other members of the detective club and a "Bastard! How dare you make Ayumi-chan cry!" from Genta who was trying to hold his own tears back._

_Saying goodbye to Ran had also proved to be a difficult task. She had dragged him to Tropical Land together with the three kids a day before to make fun memories before he could leave. Fortunately, this time around there weren't any murder cases. Conan figured that it was not yet the right moment to tell Ran about the syndicate. He had decided that he would explain everything to her with Kudo Shinichi's body._

_"__I will really miss you, Conan-kun!" Mouri Ran exclaimed, her eyes starting to tear up. She gave him one final hug as the train came into sight. For some reason, she felt that it would be the last time she'd see the kid she had become attached to, the kid that she had started to think of as her own little brother. _

_A beeping sound echoed throughout the station, signifying that the doors were about to shut. _

_"__Conan-kun!"_

_"__Visit us once in a while!" He heard Mitsuhiko shout just as the automatic doors came to a close._

_With one last glance through the glass windows of the train, he saw Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko waving their hands, crying hard and Ran wiping her eyes with a handkerchief._

* * *

><p>Kudo Shinichi slowly drifted back into consciousness. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up, feeling oddly light.<em> Strange. <em>It was like he wasn't used to this body. Is_ this the effect of being stuck as a child for about a year? _ He thought. His eyes scanned the familiar place. The ceiling which had become unusually higher, the furniture a lot larger than he could remember.

_Oi, oi, What the hell is going on?_

He ran to the comfort room, abnormally faster than he could have. He noticed how the room seemed to expand akin to his bedroom. The mirror fixed to the wall in front of the sink was too high. Abstractedly, he leaped onto the bath tub and to the sink.

Kudo Shinichi's eyes went wide as he saw the reflection in the mirror. He raised his right arm, left arm, and shook his head back and forth, his reflection all following the movements.

"You've got to be kidding me" Was what he clearly said, but instead, an inaudible "_meow_" came out of his lips.


End file.
